joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SomebodyStupid
Profile Pic (At the Time)= |-| Most Notable Profile= Madafaka Tier: Kawaii Tier | Madafaka Tier Name: SomebodyStupid (Yes. He actually thought it’d be a good idea to call himself this on the internet. Now calls himself SomebodyData to avoid the obvious jokes you can make about it) Origin: VS Battles Wiki Gender: Male Age: 5 (the rest of his life was meaningless before Madoka came out) Classification: Lolicon (but refuses to admit it) Powers and Abilities: Shitposting, making what is both the best and worst profile on this site, drawing, calculating, cumfirming things (especially WLBY speed downgrades) enhanced sight (always seeing things), Stupify, Reality Warping. Mind Manipulation | Page Creation, Critical Cumback(Has a rare chance of creating an OP comeback) Attack Potency: Anal+ ''' '''Page Creation Level: Madafaka (Actually created the Madafaka page, nuff' saif) Speed: Extraordinarily fast typer. Blitzed both GTgokussj4 and Ryukama when answering questions in a chat. ???-Faps with his eyes closed. Page Creation Rate: Low (It used to be much higher, but hes gotten lazy and too occupied by work) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Mami's 1000 ton breasts) Thrusting Strength: Anal+, likely Your Waifu's Anus+ Durability: Can withstand daily roastings like a champ. Range: Spread Madoka cancer all over Joke Battles Wiki. Standard Equipment: A PMMM body pillow (or as he likes to call it, a Madakimakura) Intelligence: Despite what his former name might suggest, he has shown to be well versed in calculations, art and science. However his book smarts certainly don’t match with his common sense (he uploaded a joke profile on Death Battle Fanon Wiki.) Also doesn't know the difference between masochists and dominatrixes. Weaknesses: Has a glitchy computer. Possible color blindness (mistook this multicolored site for the plain brown Death Battle Fanon Wiki) Possible short term memory loss (forgot that he went on DBF Wiki before posting the profile). A username and favorite anime that makes jokes about him too easy to make. Imagining Lolicon Yuri makes him too wet to move. Notable Attacks/Techniques: I see- SS's way of informing people of his understanding/awareness. Nien- A variation of nein (the German word for no) CUMFIRMED- SS's more lewd way of saying confirmed. Used to signify his perceived certainty in something. Noice- SS's way of showing his approval towards something. ye- A new catchphrase of SS's. The reason he uses it has yet to be cumfirmed. Tank You-His way of saying that he does not need you anymore. Pages Created: *Madafaka *Homu Homu *Hamura *The Everlasting *LordAizenSama *TheBlueDash *RouninOtaku *ImagoDesAttrotante *Mamiru (Headless Mami) *The Wall *PMHT Queen Mami Statement Gallery Others Notable Victories: *AWikiaContributor007 (in a fap off) *Ryukama & GTgokussj4 (in a typing race) *Ryukama (caught him getting irony wrong and owned him. Ryukama then blocked him out of butthurt which is cumfirmed) *Ryukama (Disturbed him with picture of Mario dressed as Madoka Kaname) *GTgokussj4 (GT said "I've been getting kick since I first went here" Then SS corrected him and said "*dick" *LordAizenSama (goes without saying) *Actual Illumanti (They filed copyright but SS knows his way out of court) Notable Losses: *Ryukama (called him a Superman Spermlicker and owned him in a chat) *Sanic (still couldn’t type faster) *Squid Peanut (Due to his lack of a digestion system, Squid was immune to all physical attacks) *Matthew Schroeder (told him to "Go worship Madoka's tights and get arrested, SS") *Eldritch abomination (when it was Sd's birthday he said " well you're one year closer to being a pedophile.) Theme Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Characters Category:Tier ??? Category:Male Characters Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Ryukama's Profiles Category:Humans